


That's you, baby (this is me, baby)

by leet19



Series: The show must go on (maybe, just saying) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Music Academy, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friends like brothers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve es el nuevo integrante del grupo dorado de la academia musical SHIELD y cuando conoce al tutor Bucky Barnes, se siente atraído de inmediato por él. Pero con la presencia del Cantante Principal, Loki Laufeyson, AKA su mejor amigo, será difícil llamar su atención. No que Steve vaya a desistir, después de todo, su insistencia es su mayor virtud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's you, baby (this is me, baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [That's you baby (this is me, baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053650) by [Letizia_Evans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letizia_Evans/pseuds/Letizia_Evans)



Steve se quedó mirando alrededor fijamente, el lugar era inmenso, alumnos iban de un lado a otro, podía escuchar música por casi todos lados. Phil Coulson lo guiaba por los pasillos hacia una sala de música de dónde se escuchaban risas y canciones. 

-Alumnos-las personas que habían dentro se giraron-les presento a Steve Rogers, el último integrante del grupo, espero que lo traten bien y lo ayuden a integrarse-los demás asintieron levemente, Phil se giró y le sonrió a Steve-Mucha suerte, Steve.

-Gracias, Sr. Coulson-sonrió el rubio. El castaño se marchó y el rubio se removió nerviosamente bajo la mirada de los demás, un chico moreno se acercó a él y le extendió la mano.

-Sam Wilson.

-Steve Rogers-respondió el rubio, extrechándola.

-Sí, lo escuché-dijo el muchacho, sonriendo de lado-ven a conocer a los demás-ambos se acercaron al grupo. Sam se acercó a una chica pelirroja que estaba sentado a lado de otra de cabello castaño-ellas son Nat y María-ambas le ofrecieron sonrisas a modo de saludo y Steve les correspondió torpemente-ellos son Clint, Pietro y Wanda-los tres asintieron, sonriéndole simpáticamente.

-¿De dónde vienes, Steve?-preguntó Natasha, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Brooklyn.

-Oh ¿de la academía de artes Howling Comandos?-dijo Wanda, ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, justo de ahí.

-Impresionante, un estudiante de arte que ha logrado entrar al grupo de oro en la primera-comentó María, evaluándolo con la mirada.

-Eh...-Steve se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

-Vamos, María, no asustes al hombre en su primer día-dijo Sam, palmeando su hombro. Una campana musical sonó en algún lado y ellos se formaron en una fila frente al espejo, Sam jaló a Steve cuando este no se movió-Ese timbre significa que las clases van a empezar y que los tutores están a punto de venir.

-¿Los tutores?-Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Son alumnos que se graduan en dos años, la academia SHIELD tiene la regla estricta que nadie actúa hasta exactamente los 22, así que los que terminaron sus clases, se quedan para ser tutores de los que serán el nuevo grupo dorado-Steve asintió, pretendiendo entender. La puerta del lugar se abrió y Steve sintió que el aliento se le atracó en la garganta. Entró un chico de cabello castaño ligeramente largo peinando hacia un lado, su rostro tenía un leve bronceado y sus ojos eran verde oscuro, casi parecían azules, vestía a la mod con pantalones y polo pegado, dejando notar su musculoso cuerpo. Steve estaba casi que babeaba en su sitio. Sam lo miró de reojo y se rio entre dientes.

-Sí que miras alto-comentó-yo que tú, no iría por él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Steve sin mirarlo.

-Por eso-detrás del chico entraron dos personas más. La chica era de cabello castaño largo, su rostro pálido lucía delicado y sus ojos azules resaltaban, la muchacha los miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa, parada en el medio de los chicos. El último chico definitivamente quedaba en lo que era hermoso, su piel pálida estaba enmarcada por el cabello negro que caía hacia un lado, su porte era elegante, era alto, delgado pero se podía notar que tenía el cuerpo bien definido, sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza y una sonrisa traviesa jugaba en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos a uno nuevo-sonrió el moreno, adelantándose un poco-¿Tu nombre?

-Steve Rogers-dijo el rubio en voz baja, había algo en el moreno que lo intimidaba.

-Rogers-repitió, una sonrisa divertida pintándose en su rostro mientras se giraba hacia el castaño.

-¿Rogers? ¿Cómo el Rogers del que Phil no ha podido callarse ni un solo minuto? ¿Ese perfecto y muy talentoso Rogers?-dijo el chico, su sonrisa bromista. 

-Eh... ¿sí?-el castaño se rio.

-Soy Bucky Barnes, ella es Sigyn Odinson y él es Loki Laufeyson, nosotros seremos tus tutores-se presentó el chico y Steve se mordió la lengua para no sonreír tontamente. Bucky miró a los demás y sonrió-¿Listos para empezar? ¡Cinco minutos!-dijo dando una palmada y sus compañeros empezaron a dispersarse hacia sus cosas, Steve se agachó por las suyas y se acercó a Sam.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no fuera por él?-preguntó Steve, Sam lo miró y bufó, luego puso una mano en su hombro y lo hizo girar.

-Porque él ya está tomado-dijo. Bucky estaba sonriéndole a Loki de manera afectuosa, el moreno estaba que hablaba con Sigyn, sin siquiera notar que el castaño lo estaba observando-Bucky está enamoradísimo de Loki, no te va ni a dar la hora.

-Loki no parece corresponderle.

-Eso es porque no lo sabe, todos sabemos de esto pero de alguna manera, el único que lo ignora, es Loki-explicó el chico, dejando sus cosas en su sitio. 

-Entonces todavía hay esperanza-dijo Steve con firmeza, sin dejar de observar al castaño.

-Allá tú, que no quieres escuchar pero el día que Bucky deje de mirar a Loki como borrego a punto de morir, ahí recién te creeré-dijo, alejándose.

Steve sonrió para sí mismo. No por nada decían que era un cabezota, siempre conseguía lo que quería y lo que él quería ahora, era a Bucky Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> Este el prólogo de una historia que voy a comenzar (cuando termine las otras historias que estoy llevando), un día se me vino a la cabeza viendo demasiadas novelas y aquí está, una pequeña introducción a lo que será. Saludos!!!


End file.
